


Always Prepared

by matan4il



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the things Dick likes best about working with Batman is that he is always prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a sleepless night as I try to survive a particularly intense course.
> 
> Rating: NC-17  
> Genre: PWP, because we don't need no stinking plot when we got smut.  
> Disclaimer: I own no rights, I'm not getting paid for this and as much as I would love this or anything like it to be, this is not actually canon.  
> Warning: The Bat having sex. With another man. Not your cup of tea? Don't drink it, then. Also, mild use of toys.

One of the things Dick likes best about working with Batman is that he is always prepared. He always has his gadgets at the ready, though every once in a while, the thing he's prepared for has nothing to do with fighting crime.

Like at this party he's throwing tonight at Wayne Manor. The combination of the information he had attained and reviewed before this evening, the surveillance he kept on his guests during it and something in his instincts that he has honed to an eerily accurate level, all of it put together has told him that the balance between the need to maintain vigilance and the possibility of taking a short break out of his busy vigilante schedule for himself has momentarily tipped in the more rewarding direction. Of course he would be prepared for this eventuality.

Dick knows it the second he senses Bruce's presence at his back, pressing closer. Even buzzed a little by the champagne and through the expensive suits they're wearing, he can still suddenly feel his entire world focusing on the heat radiating from the powerful body behind him when Bruce leans in and almost imperceptibly whispers, “The Black Crystal bathroom, be there in five minutes precisely” and he's gone. Looking at the mass of people around him in the ballroom, the space seems acutely empty to Dick as he slowly makes his way, trying not to catch any undue attention, to the nearest exit.

Batman may always be prepared, but Dick's learned a thing or two from him and it's not without satisfaction that he takes in the appreciative look in Bruce's eyes when he realizes Dick's not wearing any underwear. Before anything else could be said, suits are being torn off bodies and Bruce has Dick handcuffed and blindfolded, confined to the bathroom. Confined may give the wrong impression, though, as the Black Crystal bathroom is more luxurious than most of the rich and powerful's villas, which is precisely why it's used for balls such as the one being thrown tonight. If any of the guests will wander there, well, Dick doubts he has a chance of staying quiet tonight and he's not too inclined to try, either.

Of course Bruce had some toy stashed away that he's now pulled out, God only knows where from, he was probably carrying it on his own body and in the presence of Gotham's finest and brightest just because, and they're kissing and sucking and biting passionately when Dick feels the lubed up intrusive object at his back entrance. He softly moans into Bruce's mouth and opens up as much as he can in his position, letting the foreign toy enter him and add another level of stimulation to their game. It doesn't quite fill him up as much as Bruce does, but that's okay. That'll soon be rectified, Dick's sure of that.

Bruce seems less convinced, abandoning the toy after just a few relatively shallow thrusts, and more preoccupied with exploring the length and breadth of Dick's body, licking down his chest, squeezing his muscular arms, sliding down to his abs, marking the skin there as Bruce's and getting nearer to Dick's cock, which is fully erect and proudly leaking pre-cum already. Bruce kisses the tip, licks around it, sucks it in for a moment but then pulls back, never fully committing to delivering the sorely needed release. He continues his teasing, leaving Dick hungry and growing increasingly desperate for something more. Bound as he is, though, there's not much he can do about it until he figures out an angle in which he can push himself back against something – the metallic cupboard? The semi-wall around the jacuzzi? He doesn't really care that much – and starts screwing himself on the dildo inside him, his hips moving circles and his lips softly letting out his moans.

It doesn't quite throw Bruce off his pattern, but he does desert it after a short while, omitting a low guttural sound that's somewhere between an approval and a possessive growl. He basically snatches the toy out of Dick's hole and moves the both of them up against a wall, no, against the shower's glass wall, unlocking the handcuffs and then stretching Dick's arms up above them, forcing the fingers to close on the top edge of the wall and hold onto it. Then with a gentle, instructive touch, Bruce gets Dick to open his mouth wide for a gag, shaped like a cock. The gag is being fastened on with a leash around his head when Dick realizes that he knows the shape, that Bruce must have had modeled in order to have this especially made. For him.

Some small switch is turned on and the cock-gag in Dick's mouth starts vibrating at almost the same time as he feels Bruce wrapping him up from behind, entering him, closing his arms over Dick's on the glass wall and thrusting upwards. Again, with force and determination and then the rhythm picks up and Bruce is fucking Dick earnestly with everything he's got and there's groaning and begging and cursing because the slight difference in their frames make them fit so perfectly together that Dick can't even remember at what point exactly did he become too blissed out of his mind to register which of them was producing which noise. And the damn electronic cock-gag in his mouth, Bruce set it to a random tempo, so that sometimes they're alternating their motions and at other times the gag is fucking Dick's throat raw at the exact same second that Bruce is plowing his ass harder, impaling him deeper.

Dick's own hard member has been going untouched, but then Bruce sucks a forceful kiss into the crook of Dick's neck, lets one hand go from the wall to come down and touch the jut of his partner's hips – where Dick has had a tattoo done, combining his symbol with Batman's – and feeling Bruce's hand resting there, warm, then pressing into it, like he wants to leave room for not even a single atom to be able to come between their bodies, it drives Dick over the edge of a violently powerful orgasm with a howl that tears the breath out of his lungs. He collapses between the glass wall and Bruce's chest, contentedly feeling his love still driving into him, into where Bruce belongs, and in his daze Dick's fingers find their way to intertwine with those pushing against his hips. He hears some deity being summoned as Bruce cums in him and then they both slide down to the floor, a mess of tangled, naked organs. Dick takes off the blindfold because he has to look at the world's most beautiful man and be thankful, again, that Batman is always prepared and that he has always been ready for his Bruce.


End file.
